1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus having a gripper structure integrally formed with a chassis base and a method of manufacturing a chassis base having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image on a plasma display panel by using plasma generated by gaseous discharge.
Such a plasma display apparatus basically includes a plasma display panel, a chassis base disposed substantially in parallel with the plasma display panel, a heat conduction medium closely interposed between the plasma display panel and the chassis base, and a driving circuit module mounted on a surface opposite to the surface on which the panel is mounted and connected with the plasma display panel to drive it. Further, a front case is provided on the plasma display panel side and a rear cover is provided on the driving circuit module side to form a display assembly.
Since such a plasma display apparatus is usually made in a large size, for example, 40 inches (diagonal measurement) or more, its conveyability is bad. Particularly, this problem is serious when it is required to convey a plasma display module during an assembly process or maintenance, or when it is required to package the module to transport it to a distant assembly vendor because several persons or a conveyer machine should grasp corners of the chassis base to carry it. Furthermore, if carriers are not careful, the module may be dropped down and damaged.